This invention relates to a support member for mounting or suspending the engine or transmission on a supporting structure of a motor vehicle. The support members for suspending the engine or transmission of a motor vehicle presently comprise, in general, a rigid metal element and an elastomeric material block. The rigid metal element is fastened to the motor or transmission, while the elastomeric material block is arranged between the rigid metal element and a metal plate that is fastened to the supporting structure of the vehicle. Such support members not only have a relatively large weight, but also leave much to be desired with regard to noise and vibration damping.
It is known from German Patent Publication (DE-OS) No. 3,021,676 to embed oriented fibers in the elastomeric material block for achieving a variable compliance of the elastomeric material block in different directions, for example to inhibit an excessive pitching motion of the engine.